Stupid Cupid
by XEri-chanX
Summary: When Ashlen Baker, a witch, is attacked by a mysterious lovestruck stalker of hers, who will come to save the day? And why does the attacker have that mischevious look in his eyes? Aidoxoc Aido/oc Hanabusaxoc Hanabusa/oc Hanabusaoc One-shot oneshot


A/N: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the OC, which belongs to AidoRockz. I DO, however own the finished product, and anyone who attempts to copy it, I will send Jirou the SilverBlade after. So. No worrys...For me :)

Name: Ashlen Baker

Age: 17

Species: Witch

Height: 5'7

Powers: 4 elements and almost anything to do with animals (talk to them, turn into them)

Other Info: Knows about vampires and the night class being vampires but isn't a perfect since no one knows she knows.  
Ashlen is Canadian but came to Japan to hide from evil wizards that wanted to use her because of her power.  
Ashlen can be very quiet a lot of the time, which makes most people mad since they think she is just being rude by not talking back to them. Yet she is just actually shy.  
Ashlen likes to keep to herself more then most of the time and when she does talk, it usually only to animals and in a soft whispery voice. When she does talk normally, it's mostly when she is mad  
Ashlen can get really violent when she is mad, punching and kicking someone.  
Ashlen can also be really sensitive, though she hides it with her angry as long as she can. But if she hold it in too long she will start crying. After she cries, Ashlen will feel weak and really tired  
Ashlen just loves cats, and she LOVES kittens.  
She has her own room, which she paided extra for. Ashlen got into cross academy since she is extremally smart even if she doesn't show it to others (since she is quiet)  
When people actually give her a chance and want to be her friend they will see how friendly, funny, smart, sneaky and prankful she is. She is also sensitive for others when they are sad. Ashlen also loves little kids .

You looked down at the scene unfolding before you. Aido was attempting to bite Yuki- yet again. He tried to use his ice to freeze her in place, but with a quick flick of your hand, the ice stopped, and wind shoved him back. You chuckled slightly at his look,but he heard the sound and looked right at your hiding spot. You tried not to gasp as you held your breath and shied into the trunk of the tree you were hidingin. Unfortunately for you, gravity was on, and you lost your footing on the branch and fell. You flipped and turned as if you were going to land on a hanstand, displacing air beneath you to give you a burst away from the ground, causing you to flip and land on your feet. Well , you should have landed on your landed on your feet but you landed in something soft, that was cradling you-ARMS!You jumped out of them and turned, bowing deeply.

"Gomenasai!"you glared at the floor a little when you heard an all to familiar laugh.

"It's okay, Ashlen, but why don't you repay me with a kiss?"He was your friend and one of the few who understood what you were really rest of the Night Class were your friends, eventhough they didn't know you knew the secret.

"I take that back, you over-flirtatious playboy!"you said, knocking Aido over the head lightly so it went down, but turning so he couldn't see the blush forming on your face. He laughed a little again, raising his head to look at the back that was turned to him.

"Gomen,gomen, Ashlen"he turned, an evil spark appeared in your eye and you ran around and jumped on his back.

"Then give me a ride to the Sun Dorms as repayment!"you could see the pout on his face from where you were sat on his back.

"You were the one who landed on me. Why do I have to carry you?"he asked, in a fake crybaby voice.

"Don't cry,Aido!"you said, running your fingers through his hair gently, and then ruffling it up,"you know you do it 'cos you love me!"you said, heard him mumble something, but you didn't her it very well.

"Nani?"you asked softly, looking up to the now star splattered sky. Aido looked up to you, but inhaled sharply before he let you down suddenly after gasping and looking back around quickly.

"Nothing.I've gotta go now anyway.I'm going to be late to class, and it be better if I got there before either Yuki or Kiryu find me or even worse, that fanboy of yours."he chuckled lightly,but looked like he was hiding something bad, before heading around the corner of the building you were near.

"Ashlen~chwan!"(I know it's from one piece but deal with it 'kay?)you heard a certain voice and were not in the mood for this right now.A boy appeared around the corner, his gaze directly on you. He was unnaturally handsome, but visibly covered it up with non-prescription glasses. He had a few fangirls himself, but was your own personal stalker. You didn't like it one bit. Whenever he saw you with Aido, he tried to get in the way. He did it good though, there was no evidence to blame him. You sighed again.

"What do you want this time,Nizuno?"you asked, not bothering to hide the irritable tone in your voice. He made himself look shy.

' What _ a cheap act!He's hiding a lot more than he's letting on.'_you thought.

"Gomen,Ashlen,I just want to ask if you'd meet me tomorrow at midnight,in the forest clearing."he said."I won't bother you again after it,I just want to clear something up."he looked at him doubtfully and he met your gaze. It LOOKED like he was telling the truth.

"So you'll stop bugging me?"you said. He nodded and you sighed." midnight?"you asked to make sure. He nodded again, left and you looked around.

"Aido!You left me miles away from the dorm,baka!"you mumbled to yourself as you hiked the distance left to the girl's section of the Sun Dorm. You got in your room and closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a huge sigh. You suddenly heard a bang outside of the window, and looked out, but you couldn't see anything it was so dark.

"_I cannot see,_

_There is no light,_

_So give me eyes,_

_To see through night."_ you eyes changed into those of cats, and you looked out of the window eyes changed back to normal.

'_Nothing,I guess'_You got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, and you were suddenly stood in the middle of the forest clearing, freezing your butt off. You heard a rustle, and you whipped around to look at Nizuno, who appeared out of the trees, no glasses on this time.

"Why did you want me to come here?"you asked. He didn't answer."You said you'd never bother me. Why did you suddenly say that?Not that it's a bad thing, but you've been stalking me since I got here."you said. Nizuno smirked.

"I said I wouldn't bother you again, because I wouldn't be able to."he said, and you did a double take.

"N-nani?"you laughed darkly, and disappeared.

'_What's going on!'_you felt arms wrap around your waist and you jumped in shock.

"I wouldn't be able to bother you again because by the time I'm done having my meal, you'll be dead!"he cackled in your gasped and did what was instinct at the time. You elbowed him, which caused him to let go and you ran, you stopped and turned,and he had gone again.

"Where are you?Coward!Come out and fight me!"you shouted into the darkness. He suddenly appeared in front of you,and with a swift motion of his arm, flung you into a tree. It winded you and caused you to cough up blood he had thrown you that hard. He turned and came at you. You moved your hand, and a slab of eath sprung from the ground, blocking his passage to you. It exploded, and all you saw was Nizuno with his hand in a fist.

'_All he did was punch it,and it completely shattered! He's not a human, he's a-!'_ your eyes widened and Nizuno smirked.

"So you've figured it out ,I am a vampire. I was following you, at first to make sure you were okay. I was interested in you. But then you started crushing on that stupid playboy vampire. What did you expect me to do?Especially when I found out he likes you back."he said. You gasped and blushed, which caused him to growl."See what I mean! he doesn't know you like him. I wonder what'd happen if he found out, wouldn't that be a pain?"he said.

"So why do you want to kill her then, If you apparently want her yourself?"said Aido, emerging from the forest. You still lay helplessly against the floor. You then stood, still leaning against the trunk for support. You clutched your stomach and coughed up more blood. Nizuno inhaled deeply.

"You see,don't you smell that?Oh, that's why you've been avoiding her, huh?"he said, and you looked at Aido in shock.

'_So that's why he dropped me and just took off like that...He was trying not to bite me?'_You thought.

"Well I guess it's settled."Nizuno sighed, but then fear rose up in you again, shooting your heart to your throat, your breathing erratic and your pulse quickened."If I can't have her, no one can!"he shrieked, and lunged at you. You gasped, your reactions slowed because of your injury. You closed your eyes and prepared for impact. After a minute, you opened your eyes and gasped at the scene before you. Nizuno was covered in ice to his neck, and Aido was standing in front of him, smirking his head off. You moved so you were at the side out of the way, but you could see who was doing what.

"Too bad, Nizuno."Aido said. You then felt arms wrap around your waist, and your back connected with a hard chest, but you didn't jump this time."Because this is mine."he said. You blushed deeply until Nizuno cackled again.

"Aido, you've never learnt!"Nizuno said, and the ice containing him disappeared."How do you expect to beat someone who knows all about you? And you don't even know-"

"I do know about you, Kisugana Nizuno, in the Sun Dorms and Day Class, but in fact a pureblood vampire.A rogue pureblood you became a rogue vampire, however, your family had the strongest power, even more so than the Kuran clan. Of course when the family lost that power, you blamed the Kuran clan, and became a traitor to your own clan."Aido said.

"Is that all you know?"Nizuno said, getting into a fighting stance,"you haven't even scratched the surface, you know nothing about me!"he said. Aido moved back to where he was previously, also getting into a fighting stance, both pairs of eyes eyes narrowed.

"Tch."

"The only way for me to gain power again is to drink the blood of a witch. Of course I'd drink it all.I hear it's the most exotic blood type."Nizuno said, licking his lips briefly and smirking."I can't wait to try some."

'_They can't fight!Aido doesn't stand a chance if he's who he says he is!'_you though. Nizuno suddenly moved, about to strike, but before he could, you raced in front of Aido, arms spread out.

"STOP!"you screamed at him,"I'll go with you just ..stop...please."you said, your voice trailing off at the end.

"As you wish!"Nizuno snickered triumphantly."Come!"he said, holding out his hand to you.

"Ashlen...don't"you heard Aido whispering from behind you.

"Gomen and arigatou, you always knew I was a witch, didn't you?Thanks for understanding me."you whispered, before walking forward and taking Nizuno's hand. He snatched you to him and turned you to face Aido.

"Why don't I kill you now, in front of the person you love so much?"he said,"perfect idea."he bent his head to your neck, and you drew a sharp intake of breath and your eyes widened. Aidohurtled towards the two of you, and ripped Nizuno off you before he could bite you. You gasped as Aido grabbed you and pinned you against a tree. This time, he was the one to bury his head in your neck.

"Forgive me,Ashlen."he whispered, before his fangs sunk deep into your neck and you gasped in pain, but tried not to show it was hurting. He was drinking deeply, as much blood as he could get pouring from your neck. You moved your arms from the bark of the tree and hugged Aido as he was drinking. He mirrored the action and wrapped his arms around your waist protectivley, causing your back to arch into his chest. You began to feel faint quite quickly, but stayed steady. You felt stray beads of blood trailing down your neck, but Aido made no move to stop feasting on your blood. Your head pounded, and you felt extremely tired. He finally stopped, and took his fangs out of your neck, moved and licked the trails of blood down your neck. When he had stopped, he looked back up at your face, into your eyes."Like I said, forgive me for what I'm about to do."he bit his lip, causing it to bleed and crashed his lips against yours. You weren't hesitant and kissed him back, his blood flowing down your throat.

'_He's making...a bond. Why?'_You thought. The blood running down your throat stopped, and Aido drew back."Why did you do that?"you asked, your voice barely a whisper.

"If a vampire makes a bond with a human...they'll be able to read the thoughts the human wants them to hear, and they'll be able to tell when they're in trouble. That's why.I wouldn't be able to bear losing you like I nearly did then, forgive me."he said, looking at you warmly. You smiled.

"You've asked for forgivness too many times, with nothing TO forgive.I'm happy you want to make sure I'm safe."you looked up.

"Then,if what Nizuno said was true,let me do this."he said, and kissed you again. Your eyes widened, but you closed them and kissed him back. What was the point,he'd already stolen your first kiss and of course,your first love,your adoration...and your heart.

Your eyes widened and you broke the kiss.

"Nizuno!"you said to him. His eyes also widened and you looked behind stalker was against a tree trunk, just coming to.

"Did you have to throw me that hard?Jeeze!"he whined like a little kid, and you and Aido looked at him incrediously. He stood."Oh,and regards from Kaname and the Night Class. They said you're way too dense and they were right, but I didn't expect you to make the bond,Aido!Neither did they though...Oh well! I guess I was just the cupid in the middle this. But watch out, if you don't take care of her, I may just take her away. Ja ne."he said, and walked off, waving and lookin laid-back like nothing had happened.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?"you asked.

"I don't really know..."


End file.
